Just Friends
by NickJx4evax22
Summary: JB fanfic. Nick Jonas is in love, with his bestfriend. He's afraid she doesn't feel the same, Does she? Rated T for now.
1. Intro

**Yeahh…I was borred- let's just see if my boredom can get me anywhere good.**

**CHAPTER 1: Intro :**

* * *

_She always ran to the only person she could with her boy problems. And he sat there and let her talk and talk. He loved her but she was oblivious to anything. The typical friendship between a guy and a girl._

_Sure, she had other friends, but he was the only one who was always there for her. He helped her through all her problems. Heartbreaks, lost friendships, the whole nine yards. And he never said a word about it._

_But what can you do when you have so many girls hounding you wherever you go, and then never have the spare time to actually hang out with that girl. Sure, he listens and helps her over the phone, but he feels it's not the same at all. When he's on tour with his brothers, he feels like he's missing a part of him, knowing the girl of his dreams is still out there being hurt and tortured by those boys she falls for._

_That's what Nick Jonas does for his friends._

* * *

**Okay, its not completely awesome. But hey boredom will get me far on this :**

**Read and revieww please ?**

**Thanks!**

**Love**

**Ashley ♥**


	2. She's Coming

**_Heyy finally Chapter 1 :  
The IM names used in here….the one is actually mine. Idk about the other one thoughh…try it. If it works, PM me :_**

**_Sad to sayy, its not Lilly...or Miley or anyone in Hannah Montana ((although, they will show up sooner or later :P ))  
((Yess, shoot me..im conceited enough to put me as the main haha...)) No seriously, dont. I know most ppl who put themselfs as the main are like..mean and like that...but there will be harm and mean stuff happening to me :p hahahahah  
_**

**_Okay, thats long enough...now on with the chapter :_**

* * *

** _Nicks POV_**

She said it. She was coming to a concert.

Well, she didn't exactly _say_ it, she typed it. Over the computer. But those words stared at me, burned a hole through me. I couldn't stand looking at them anymore, but they were clear on the screen.  
_AsheyPones03: **I'm bringing Matt with.**  
_As much as I didn't mind her bringing her boyfriend, I minded that after the concert she's gonna be backstage with me and my brothers crying over him. It happens at almost every concert she goes to and brings her boyfriend along. I usually had no choice but to say one word.  
_nickpones: **Awesome.**  
_That was the usual response to her bringing a boyfriend.  
_AsheyPones03: **Are you okay?**  
nickpones: _**_Yea, totally fine.  
_**I didn't want to tell her that it wasn't okay. I had no choice but to sit back and let her go on with her life_.  
AsheyPones03: __**Ashley and Claire are coming.  
**Ashley and Claire are her bestfriends. They were the ones who she turned to when I left for tour.  
nickpones: _**_Chelsea's gonna be there.  
_**Chelsea was her number one enemy, and my girlfriend. They hated each other, and that was the only thing that got to her_.  
AsheyPones03: __**Ouch boy. That hurt. You're bringing my enemy?  
**nickpones: _**_Get along with her please?!  
_**She wouldn't listen. She never does. But her usual response came back_.  
AsheyPones03: _**_Okay :P  
_**This is how our usual AIM conversations went. We rarely talked unless she was coming to a concert. I tried to think back to what school was like when we both attended.  
We were just friends, always just friends. She said it herself. "Just Friends Nick." With that beautiful smile on her face. We had every class together, so we just casually strode down the hallways from class to class. We get home from school and Joe would be there to tease us. "You guys are totally meant for each other. I can't wait for the day you realize it's totally meant to be." Even our parents said something along those lines.  
_AsheyPones03: __**Nick!  
**AsheyPones03: __**R U THERE?  
**AsheyPones03: _**_NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!  
_**Her words flashed on the screen in nanoseconds. I came back to earth.  
_nickpones: __**Sorry! I spaced.  
**AsheyPones03: _**_I'm sure you did.  
_**I remember the day we made our screen names. It was just after her tenth birthday, she was two months and two days older than me, and we were sitting on her computer. She said, "I wanna make one of those screen names!" It made me laugh about how young we were. "Okay." I said back to her. "We need similar names, to show our awesome friendship!" Thinking about her brought back her little high pitched ten-year-old voice.  
_AsheyPones03: __**NICK! YOU STILL ALIVE?  
**nickpones: __**Yea..sorry. Im having a spacey day.  
**AsheyPones03: _**_Get over whatever it is and listen…  
_**She started to type something… either she was being hesitant, or it was long. But for some reason she, I guessed erased it, and then typed  
_AsheyPones03: **Yah kno wht, never mind. I don't think its really that important. **_

* * *

_gasp What'd she want to say?? Hmm...id sayy get me to between 5 and 10 reviews and ill put that next chapter up :P_

_Lovee;  
Ashey :[:_


	3. concert plans

**Hey...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone [: **

**Heres my present for yew [:**

**Ready for chapter 2? Well, here it is :D

* * *

**

**Ashley's POV**

I knew that saying my most recent boyfriend was coming would piss him off. But I didn't expect him to come back at me by saying my worst enemy is going. That upset me. I mean, I have a secret I almost spilt to him, but I erased it from the IM window before sending it.

See, the confusing thing at the moment is that he acts like he likes me sometimes, but then he started dating _her._ She wasn't really a bully. We just never got along. But, no doubt that since Chelsea's going, her counterparts will be there too. It'll be Chelsea, Katie, Stephanie, and Shelby. The four worst girls I have ever met.

He seemed weird after I said Matt was coming along. He seems weird whenever I mentioned any boyfriend I've had. And I've always asked him about that. If he was okay with it and everything. He always gave the same response. "Yeah, I'm fine."

It made me mad that he always said that. And every AIM conversation we've had, its always the same. Mainly, its one word sentences and we barely talk. If I could, I'd make it so we'd talk all day, everyday.

He kept spacing during the conversation. I was so ready to make him space more by telling him my secret. There he'd have reason to space. But I held myself back from spilling. I couldn't let him know. Not now.

We talked again a few days before the concert. It was more awkward than most and I don't know why.

AsheyPones03: **Hey!**  
_nickpones: _**hey.  
**_AsheyPones03: _**What's up?**  
_Nickpones:_ **nm.  
**_AsheyPones03:_ **ready for the concert?  
**_Nickpones: _**I guess.**

He seemed.. I don't know.. down. Usually he's more talkative, especially to me.

AsheyPones03: **u okay?  
**_Nickpones:_**yea**  
_AsheyPones03: _**okay…**

There was something wrong. I can always sense it with him, but I didn't want to push him.

_AsheyPones03:_ **Im gonna go. my shows on.**  
_Nickpones:_ **k. bye.**

It was the easiest way to avoid his depressing state. Nothing was really on TV, I mean, it was noon on a Saturday. Only the little kid shows were on. Luckily I was saved by my cell ringing.

"Ello?" I answered it.

"ZOMGSH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE CONCERT LATER!" It was Claire. "YEAH! IT'LL BE SO AWESOME!" and Ashley. I held the phone arms length away and I could still hear their screaming. I took my chances and quickly brought the phone back to my ear.

"CALM DOWN!!!" I yelled. They knew about my secret and how I almost told Nick about it.

"So.. tell Nick yet?" Claire asked me.

"No. I didn't bother telling him. He won't really care."

"Ash, you don't know that. He seriously loves you!" Ashley said.

"What do you mean?" These girls seriously confused me.

"Ashley…" Ashley sighed. "Listen, we talked to him the other day. He has a new song he's performing at this concert." Claire finished.

"Guys, let's forget about the concert until it comes." We talked about some more stuff then hung up.

The only thing lingering on my mind was this song. A new song?

Now this, should be interesting.

* * *

**Tadaa [:**

**Comment more and ill put the next chapter up...  
The more reviews, the more happier i'll be to start the next chapter [:**

**Lovee;  
Asheyy**


	4. The truth

**YAY!!! chapter 3 is up [:**

**surprise surprise [: You'll both love and hate me for this chapter hahaha**

**Love it:

* * *

**

**Nicks POV**

I had a choice to make, play the song, or don't. We were nearing the end of the concert and Kevin and Joe look like they wanna play it.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming to the concert! Now, we have a special surprise for you, Nick." Joe's making me do it. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Okay, we have a new song that was just written. It's about an old friend of mine. That, and most guys can kinda relate to this. Let's start. Here is _Just Friends._"

I looked out into the crowd and instantly saw her. She looked beautiful, as usual, and was standing in between Ashley and Matt, Claire was next to Ashley. They we're jumping wildly up and down, except for her. This was an unusual site. Ashley's always hyped up. She grabs Ashley and tells her something. I'll ask her after the show.

"THANK YOU GUYS!" Joe screams. I can't believe the song was over, and so was the concert. Next was the meet and greet, then Ashley, Claire, and Ashley backstage with my old bestfriend crying in my arms.

We went through the meet and greet. Like at every concert Ashley and her friends come to, they're last in line. Only because then they walk backstage with us, Matt and Ashley stand aside, Matt breaks up with Ashley, Ashley comes in crying to me. It's the same at every concert they actually come to.

So, we meet and greet a ton of fans. Then Ashley, Matt, Ashley, and Claire show up.

"NICK!" Ashley screams, hugging me first. I can see Matt roll his eyes as I hug her back. Then she hugs each of my brothers.

"Loved the concert. It was awesome." Ashley said to us.

"Brilliant song at the end." Claire said smiling. She and Ashley we're looking back and forth between the tension that had risen between me and Matt. I knew what he was gonna do. I stare down all of Ashley's boyfriends.

We all walked backstage, and as I predicted, Ashley and Matt stayed behind.

"Ashley, do you have any sort of nickname? It's just so weird when two people with the same name are together." Kevin asked. She laughed.

"Yeah, since I'm like really crazy, everyone calls me Crazy."

"Okay, from now on, we shall call you Crazy." Joe stated.

Everyone laughing droned out the sound I've been hearing. It was screaming and crying. I wanted to run out to Ashley, I knew she was crying, but she'd be running in here pretty soon with those tearful eyes. In about 5...4...3...2...

"NICK" She said sobbing. She ran to me and clutched me tight. I sat down on the floor, bringing her with me. I sat Indian style and brought her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Nick, I am never dating another guy again." She said, finally looking up at me. Her eyes we're sincere, calm, and truthful.

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah, I do. Every guy I've dated hurt me. I don't want it anymore."

"Ash, that's cause every guy isn't good enough for you. You don't deserve any guy on this earth." She paused for a little and just stared into my eyes.

"Not even you?"

"Not even me. Besides, you wouldn't even bother with dating me." I looked away from her.

"That song was about us, Nicholas. About me and you, together. I think it's time I told you my secret." I looked back at her. My arms were still around her waist from holding her, and her arms still rested around my neck. She leaned up and closed the small space that was between our faces. Kissing her was like heaven. She pulled away.

"Ready?"

I nodded, scared to see what she'd say.

"I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas."

* * *

**Comment more and ill put the next chapter up...  
The more reviews, the more happier i'll be to start the next chapter [:**

**Lovee;  
Asheyy**


	5. Perfection

**Horrayy!! haha hope you like this chapterrr..**

**i still need some help on continuing on \:

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

I cant believe I did that. I finally said it, but the look in his eyes hurt. They hurt as much as his words.

"I…I have a girlfriend, Ash." And, on queue, she walked in.

"What are you doing on my boyfriends lap?" She asked me coldly.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend. You know how she comes to me with things like that." Nick said for me. He could tell there was tension in the room. Everybody could.

All Chelsea did was scoff. She scoffed and sent daggers at me. I just hung my head down and got up off Nick's lap.

"Just leave her and her problems alone. Nick, she has to stop running to you." Did she not realize I was still there?

"How about you leave her alone? She's not hurting anybody." I looked at the voice. When did Chloe get there?

Chelsea scoffed again. "I can say and do what I want, you don't control me. Now, Nick and I have some things to do tonight. Let's go." She grabbed Nicks wrist and pulled him out, Chelsea's groupies following.

I let out a sob and fell on the floor. There were a ton of arms around me. This was not how I wanted it to go. I mean, I didn't expect the happy ending or anything, but, compared on how I thought it was gonna go, this is ten times worse.

Beeeepp. 

I grabbed my phone from its place in my front pocket. _1 New Text_, it read. I opened the text.

From: Nick 3

Ashh- I love you too.  
Thurs Nov 25, 10:55 pm

I didn't know what to do. Should I be happy? Should I cry? I was so confused. My phone beeped again, signaling another new text.

From: Nick 3

Dumped chels. B mine?

Thurs Nov 25, 10:57 pm

I was all shaky…carefully, I hit the reply button and typed in "Idk nick. Idk." then sent it. All the arms released me when my phone actually started ringing. I didn't have to look at the caller ID for the fact that I knew that ringtone was set for one person.

"Hey Nick." I said, still shaky from before.

"Ash, please? You can ask anyone in that room, I love you more than the world. You're perfect."

"No, I'm not."

"You're too perfect." I was relaxing. Not as shaky.

"Nick, I'm not perfect." _Click._ He hung up.

The door opened, then closed. "Yes, Ashley, you are." His voice made me jump. He was walking towards me, as serious as ever. Nick came over and hugged me. I loved how my body fit his. Our height was practically the same, I barely had to move upward to kiss him. The way his muscular arms fit perfectly around my waist. His soft, unmoisturized hands fit my waist perfectly. Then, just kissing him, was perfect.

"I think you're too perfect. For me anyways." I said as he rested his forehead on mine.

"We're perfect. Together."

"Prove it."

Then he did.

By kissing me.

* * *

**There yah go [:**

**hope yahh liked it**

**Read and revieww pleasee ?**

**Lovee;  
Ashleyy**


	6. More Truths

**WOO!!! READ AND LIKE [:**

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV **

Ashley jumped away. 

"What was that for?" I asked her. She looked at me, then shrugged.

"I…I don't….I don't know Nick. It.. It just felt so right, but at the same time…so wrong. I don't know why." She was tearing up. I hugged her tightly and weaved my hands through her hair.

"Ash, It'll be alright. I don't know what's wrong, but honestly, I can tell you everything's gonna be alright." I lifted her chin and looked at her. "How did I get stuck with the most beautiful and most perfect girl in the world?" I asked her.

"Uh, we were neighbors since Ash turned two." Joe said.

"That was a rhetorical question, Joe." Ashley said back to him, not looking away from the locked eyes shared between us.

"Oh hardy-har-har." Joe mocked laughed. "I knew that." He said walking somewhere. I guessed over to Katrina, this girl he met randomly one day. They have a thing for each other. Their relationship is exactly like Kevin's and his girlfriends, Aimee. Well, sorta. See, Aimee was a fan that Kevin saw at a concert, they fell hard for each other.

Katrina's a different story. We met her through Ashley's friend, and our other friend, Chloe. Still a fan non-the-less. She was best friends with Ashley's older sister, Alex, but for our group, age doesn't matter. Everyone was friends with everyone else, no matter what age.

"Nick…I don't know. This is so confusing. Why does this feel so right, but yet so wrong?" Ashley asked, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Ash, don't worry. All I want you to do is figure out why it feels wrong. Can you do that?" She nodded. "Okay, but until then, what do you want to do?"

"I…I just wanna stay single. Get away from the dating world, but only for a little while, cause I've waited years to tell you, years that you've been on tour, years that you've been with Miley…then Chelsea. Those years were really painful, but I learned to get over it. I kept myself preoccupied with guys that wanted nothing to do with me and only wanted me for something I would never give them. Now I have the chance to be with you…and it doesn't feel right. I don't know anymore Nick." Everyone was crowded around and looking at her. She just spilt her guts to everyone, and she probably didn't even realize it. All she did was drop her head and walk away. I waited a few moments, thinking she'd come back in.

"Dude, just go after her!" I heard Kevin say to me. I snapped back into reality and started ran after her. She wasn't that far down the hall way, so it was a quick run. As I caught up to her, I grabbed her hand. She spun around and looked at me.

"Let. Me. Go." she said sternly. I let her go, and she stomped off. I just kept following her. She stopped at the end of the hallway and got her cell phone out. After a few seconds, she started talking in it.

"Alex.. hey it's Ashley. Is Heather there?" She waited for her sister to answer, or, knowing Alex, get Heather. "Hey Heather. Could you come get me?" More pauses. She started walking back to the room, passing me. "Yeah, I'm going to get them now…..NO!! It has nothing to do with him….Or him. Heather, I'm at the door. I'm getting them and then getting out of here." She sighed. "No…He dumped me…..No, but we kissed….NO!!! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!……I'll see you in a minute. Bye." She opened the door and walked in. I decided to count to five and then enter. She mentioned three guys, who were they?

"Ash, you okay?" I asked walking in. She was over talking to Ashley and Claire. When I spoke, she turned and glared. I was shocked. "Okay..well, mind if I borrow Ashley for a minute?" I grabbed Crazy and walked to a different part of the room. She glared me down, thinking of what to say. Then Claire came over, leaving the girl of my dreams to talk to my brothers.

"What'd you do to her?" Claire asked.

"Nothing! She's the one who wants _me_ dead!"

"I'm sure, she walked in and was crying her eyes out, saying 'we had to go. Now'." Crazy shrugged. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, I walked to her while she was on the phone. She was talking about breaking up with someone,"

"Matt." Claire interrupted me.

"Kissing someone."

"You." Crazy mentioned.

"And then her screaming 'No, he has a girlfriend'." Claire and Ashley both opened their mouths, then closed them. "Ahh, does Ashley and Claire know why Ashley wont go out with me?" They nodded. "WHY!" I whisper-screamed. They shrugged, giggled, and walked away. I shook my head and followed them.

"Come on, Heather's waiting for us." Ashley said, grabbing both girls and disappearing.

"Why do I have the feeling she'll never talk to me again?"

* * *

**I feel its kinda short.  
my friend said it confuzzled her d:**

**READ AND REVIEWW [:**

**ASHLEYYYY **


End file.
